A whole new world
by Bellofarfalla
Summary: Can a song inspire Caroline to let go of her fears and spend the rest of eternity with her one true love? Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.


A/N: This is another short fic. It is based on the song "A whole new world" from the movie "Aladdin"

Caroline's POV:

Klaus had moved to New Orleans for never coming back and it had created an aching void in my already broken and bleeding heart. However I did not let my guard down and continued to act like a bubbly blonde but the truth was that he had stolen my soul and took it away with him. I had become an empty shell; condemned to an eternity of emotional turmoil and agony and there was no one who could cure the wounds left due to Klaus's departure. He wanted me to go with him but I could never leave Mystic Falls, my home.

I had made my most precious reminiscences here. It is the place where I suffered from my first heart break though now that pain seems nothing considering the hell I am being forced to endure. There are sounds, scents, sights relating to this place imprinted on my mind. The friends I made here, the uncertainty and confusion that marked some of my days here, the ecstatic feeling of falling in love for the first time, the desperate struggle to find my way, the sparks that flew, the hope that resurfaced; these ethereal memories just won't allow me to leave my hometown.

Sometimes I wonder that maybe this all is a big fake excuse! Maybe I am afraid of facing the unknown, terrified of stepping into uncharted waters, scared of falling in love and sharing my life with someone else for ever…It is a long time, isn't it? Even if I had left with Klaus and started a new journey, what would have I done if that did not satisfy me, if that was not enough? What if I completely forgot the reason for which I undertook that voyage in the first place?

The truth was that I had spent my life under a cover, I had fooled everyone including my mother because the loss of my father had been a huge blow to my self esteem, I sought to redeem myself so I turned into this girl whose personality was so different from the real Caroline that sometimes it even caught me off guard. The reflection in the mirror was not me! Klaus was the one who made me question my beliefs about life, he shook me to the core, made me think about the possibilities and the consequences of the choices I was making, he unveiled the magic which this world is full of; I was left speechless!

So, today when Bonnie and Elena asked me to join them for a Disney movie night, I wanted nothing more than to refuse and spend the night wallowing in despair thinking about what could be? But I did not because I had a cover to maintain. We had watched two movies and now Aladdin was playing. I was on the verge of tears because all these were love stories, tales about innocent emotions morphing into eternal love and companionship, something which frightened me. I was sitting there contemplating but a melodious song broke my musings and I diverted my attention to the screen, Aladdin was singing.

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide?_

The lyrics shocked me because they perfectly described what happened between me and Klaus on the night of the infamous ball. He had told me that bracelet belonged to "a princess almost as beautiful as me" but I had rolled my eyes at that compliment despite the fluttering butterflies it had let loose in my stomach. He had tried to tell me about the beauty this world possesses, had offered me to capture that exquisiteness in mind with him. He had made the promise of showing me this bright and wonderful life. He never outright said it but I could read the question in his eyes, the same question I asked myself every day: "How long was I going to follow the directions my brain laid to keep my true self buried and suppress my heart's desires?"

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

___A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

He could break me and my walls, he could open my eyes and he was the only one who could save me from everyone and everything including my own myself. He was my Prince Charming; the one who I thought would come riding on a white horse to sweep me off my feet and lead me to his magnificent palace to show me the marveling preciousness he had seen and enjoyed.

I knew it without a doubt that Klaus could change my perspective about everything and could mold me into someone who appreciated the sound of birds chirping at the crack of dawn, someone who inhaled the smell of roses and wet earth and let out a sigh of contentment, someone who saw dust swirl in the golden rays of sunlight and cried at that simple beauty of nature. I had the chance of becoming the true version of Caroline who fed the birds and heard their cries as they tried to fly to safety in case of a thunderstorm. I could escape everything including the cruelties of life which had forced me to sacrifice my own life.

Princess Jasmine started singing:

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

Klaus could give me a fresh new start; a new and perfect beginning where we were going to kiss in the rain and never let go of each other. We both could find true love and that alone can change the outlook of someone's surroundings. The colors become more vivid and the scents more intense. Even the leaf falling in autumn appears beautiful in its own sad way. The endless cloud of gloom hovering above is replaced by warm rays of sun and it seems like nothing can go wrong.

_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back  
To where I used to be_

Could I? Now that Klaus had intoxicated me and injected my blood with his love…Never! He had become the ruler of my wounded heart and he could mend it too. This was the first time that I had let my heart go ahead and forced my brain to accept the reality too. That made me realize that no matter how hard I tried, I could not forget Klaus so gaining inspiration from the song, I left quietly during that night leaving a note behind informing my mother and friends that I was looking ahead, at a new life, anticipating the thrill of seeing my lover.

I was going to feel something again, this time deliberately! I was going to lose myself in love and relegate the control of my life. This was the beginning of forever, a celebration of two soul mates finding each other.

"Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. A promise; like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. A belief in each other and the possibility of love, a decision to ignore, simply rise above the pain in the past, a covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. The celebration of the chance taken and the challenge that lies ahead. For two will always be stronger than one. Like a team braced against the tempests of the world. And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality. Only an announcement to the world of feelings long held, promises made long ago in the sacred space in our hearts".

A/N2: Hope that you guys liked it.


End file.
